


Pride

by shnuffeluv



Series: No Romo [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Sherlock, Asexual Character, Asexual Mycroft, Case Fic, Gen, Pride Parade, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is shooting a gun at pride parades. Mycroft wants Sherlock to find out who. One-shot case fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Sherlock was lying across John’s lap as they watched trash telly for lack of a case when the tell-tale clearing of the throat could be heard. “Are you two going to pretend I don’t exist for the rest of the day or will I be able to get to my next meeting on time?” Mycroft asked.

John looked up and rolled his eyes. “How about I hop down to Tesco’s while you two talk, Sherlock?” he offered, already heading out. “Tea is on me this week.”

Sherlock sat up irritated. “Why are you leaving me with him?!” he asked petulantly.

“Because you have things to talk about!” John called.

Mycroft walked in slowly. “What... _ things _ is John referring to? You’re not using again, are you?”

Sherlock snorted. “Please. I have an answer to the question now. I have since John insisted I look through Tumblr at least once.”

Mycroft arched an eyebrow. “Pray tell what this answer is?”

Sherlock stood up and walked in front of Mycroft. “I’m aromantic. Romance repulsed, aromantic.”

Mycroft didn’t say anything. Sherlock shifted. “Did you hear me, brother? The reason I have never brought someone home is that it makes me uncomfortable, and I have no desire to pursue a romantic relationship.”

“I heard you,” Mycroft said, looking everywhere but at Sherlock. “I...I am sorry for teasing you about never finding someone. I didn’t know. Neither, I suppose, did you.”

Sherlock looked at his brother curiously. “You never apologize for degrading me. Why choose to do so now?”

“Just as you have no urges toward romance, I have no need for...physical intimacy, to put it delicately.” Mycroft sniffed. “At least you aren’t copying me entirely this time,” he smirked.

“Mycroft…” Sherlock sighed. “Go away. I’m busy working on something and you’re distracting me.”

“Well, it’s good to see this revelation hasn’t changed you, at least,” Mycroft sighed.

Sherlock nodded. “Just one question.”

“One,” Mycroft allowed.

“You’ve never felt anything towards a woman? Ever?” Sherlock laughed, throwing Mycroft’s words back in his face. “Honestly, Mycroft.”

Mycroft nodded. “Yes I deserved that one,” he sighed. “I have a case, if you’re interested.”

Sherlock huffed, “I’m not,” but took the file anyway.

“Someone’s going around to pride parades and murdering random participants. The police have tried everything, of course. No luck. Maybe you would have better chances? You wouldn’t even have to make up an identity.”

Sherlock threw an irritated look Mycroft’s way. “Why don’t you do it?”

Mycroft cleared his throat. “I don’t wish to go around boasting my sexuality, Sherlock. Though I know you don’t have a problem with it. ‘I consider myself married to my work’, and all that.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“There are more aromantics out there, Sherlock. You just might find one you like.”

“I already have a partner, Mycroft,” Sherlock growled. “John knows. And he’s willing to fulfill my needs for physical contact. Though not your version,” Sherlock smirked. “I prefer my contact to not involve one-night stands.”

Mycroft sighed. “Regardless of whether John supports you, read the file and give me your answer, I may have to set up agents if you don’t take it.”

“What’s in it for me, though?” Sherlock repeated.

“An aromantic pride flag and a story to pass on to potential progeny from the last of us who has a chance of actually finding someone?” Mycroft offered.

Sherlock considered. “I’ll take the flag.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and left. “As you wish.”

* * *

 

Sherlock strangely enjoyed the pride. It was a lot of loud people, a lot of loud, boring people, but it was...comforting. People would walk up to him, look at his flag, smile and say, “Oh, you’re aromantic, huh? Nice to meet you!”

John stood next to him, glancing around every few seconds. “Am I the only straight person here?” he asked.

Sherlock shook his head. “They have an ally section somewhere, I’m sure,” Sherlock assured. “But right now you and I are in the aro/ace cluster, because that’s most likely where our shooter is going to turn up next.”

John looked around. “Yeah, I see a lot of the same flags. Where did you  _ get _ your flag anyway?”

“Mycroft,” Sherlock continued looking around. “I don’t see any--”

A gunshot cut them off. Someone screamed in the distance and John ran to the cry. Sherlock ran in the exact opposite direction, following the shooter. Police were called, he was sure, but by then the shooter would be long gone. He sprinted and collided face-to-back with the shooter, who would up being some disgruntled parent of one of the paraders, trying to show how dangerous the parades could be. Sherlock went to find John and found him with the paramedics patching up…”Mycroft? What are you doing here?”

“Playing a target,” he grunted. “It worked. Apparently they didn’t like the flag I was holding,” he chuckled. “So, was it one of the parents?”

Sherlock grit his teeth. “Shut up.”

“Be nice,” John chastised.

“It’s fine, John,” Mycroft assured. “I’m used to it.”

Sherlock sighed and awkwardly hugged his brother before turning away. “There. Come along, John,” he called.

John rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to Mycroft, following Sherlock back home.


End file.
